


Mark

by licenseplate



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M, idk its mildly suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licenseplate/pseuds/licenseplate
Summary: It's not that he can't resist him.He just chooses not to.





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

> After the trainwreck Licht was, I present you this, written with not a very clear mind.  
> Oh well.  
> I still have something more angsty to write in mind. Stay tuned. I'm not dead I promise.

There’s something awfully curious about the way L-Elf reveals his skin for rune transferral. The way he could’ve used any other part of his body but prefers to offer up his neck to him. There’s something strangely vulnerable about him in those moments, when Haruto’s teeth touch his skin, when they sink into him. A sort of tension. Is it apprehension or expectation? There’s a muffled grunt, a sound of sorts, when contact is made, and then nothing. His world turns black.

And Haruto wonders. Why someone so careful like L-Elf would let him come so close to such a delicate part of his body. Is it because he trusts him? Is this because Haruto is too naive to betray him? Is it because he has to due to their deal?

Haruto mulls it over in their shared room while L-Elf is out. He sits on the bottom of the bunk beds. L-Elf prefers the top as it has a better vantage point or something to that effect-- Haruto wasn’t particularly paying attention the day he was told. Outside the room, the sky is turning a bright orange.

He stares at the wall, lost in thought. The junction between L-Elf’s shoulder and neck is oddly appealing. Despite the many times he’s bitten him, there’s never a scar. Is this because he’s a Holy Spirit? No, L-Elf’s skin is somehow completely pristine from what he’s seen. They share a room, it’s not weird for him to have seen him naked a few times. Nothing weird at all. As a soldier since childhood, he would’ve expected some blemishes, scars... His mind wanders off… and back to the start again.

Why is it his neck? Does L-Elf fancy mythology or the literary arts? It didn’t seem like it. Sure, Haruto could describe himself as a sort of vampire from JIORian standards, but he had no idea what Dorssian culture was like. That and he sincerely doubted a soldier would be interested in such things.

So why was it his neck?

The door slides open. His roommate is back, but he’s still thinking.

“Oi, Tokishima Haruto.” It takes a few calls of his name for him to respond.

“Hey, L-Elf, welcome back. How were things?” He catches himself glancing at his neck, but there’s a towel around it, much to his dismay. 

The tips of L-Elf’s hair drip with moisture. He takes his towel and attends to his hair so Haruto can have a glance. Yeah, there are no scars.

“They were the same as usual.”

No other words are exchanged for a while. Haruto crosses his legs on his bed.

“Do you need it today?”

“W-What?”

“You were quiet. I assumed that you were uncomfortable about it and wanted to ask me but couldn’t. I took it upon myself to ask in your stead. Am I wrong?”

“Y-” _You’re wrong_ , he wanted to say. Haruto wasn’t the type to take advantage of someone’s goodwill, but… he was curious. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

L-Elf raises an eyebrow at him. It was unlike Haruto to apologize before they did this.

“What’s the matter.” He isn’t asking.

Haruto shakes his head and moves to make space on his bed. The place he had been sitting on is warm. He offers an awkward smile.

Another frown forms on L-Elf’s face. He takes a seat on the bed nevertheless, and turns his body to face Haruto.

“Let’s just get this over with.” He pulls the towel away to expose his neck.

Haruto swallows. Hard. He crawls over and places his hands on L-Elf’s shoulders. He’s caught looking.

“What is it?” Haruto really is acting peculiar today, L-Elf notices.

“Ah, well, you know… It kinda feels intimate in a way..?” His hands are still on his shoulders.

L-Elf rolls his eyes, his expression unchanging.

“Just do it.”

“Do you remember when I was trapped under the rubble in the hangar and you offered me your arm to bite? Why do you keep showing me your neck? It’d be easier to roll up your sleeve, wouldn’t it?” He doesn’t know why but he asks anyway.

There’s a lasting silence.

“Ah.” L-Elf can’t think of a reason himself, but proposes something else as an answer. “Well, where would you prefer it?” He has no intention of humoring Haruto.

“Well, I mean… It’s fine.” Yes. He’s fine with the way things are now.

“You brought it up for a reason.”

His hands are still, despite the length of the conversation, on his shoulders. He decides to take a chance anyway. “Well, are _you_ fine with it?”

“...If I weren’t, I’d have incapacitated you by now. What are you implying?”

“So you’re not against it. Anywhere’s fine, right?”

“As we agreed, we’re splitting the curse. That’s all there is to it. I elected the neck as the best spot as that was where you attacked me first. If anything, it’s your preference, not mine.” A sound answer. As expected of L-Elf.

“W-What if I said it wasn’t? Would you let me do it somewhere else?”

He’s exasperated. “I very well can’t walk away from you due to your condition, but sometimes the things you say are absurd. I have no choice in the matter, do I?”

Haruto’s arms rest on his shoulders now. Their foreheads are almost touching. Since when? “Would you? I want you to tell me. I want it to be consensual.”

Now the conversation has taken too much of a ridiculous turn for L-Elf’s liking.

“If you’re worried about my discomfort after we do it, it’s merely temporary. If I were against it, you would have a broken arm,” he repeats.

“Then can I…?”

“Do whatever you want and make it quick. You’re heavy.”

Haruto only just then realizes he’s about to push L-Elf back into the mattress with his arms. He truly isn’t resisting. So he does push him back.

L-Elf clearly looks displeased.

“Your head could hit the wall if I jack your body when you’re sitting.” Haruto provides a rather logical answer himself.

It never takes this long. Normally he just does it. What is it about this time? The sun has almost completely set. It’s taken him this long.

L-Elf grabs the back of Haruto’s head by his hair and pushes him down so he’s not hovering over him. Haruto is forced to straddle him now. He lets go.

L-Elf can’t not let him bite him. He needs the runes. But this situation is just prolonging the inevitable. His face is dangerously close to his neck.

Haruto moves so he can face L-Elf. Their noses almost touch.

“You won’t kill me for this, right?”

L-Elf grabs a fistful of Haruto’s shirt.

“Okay, okay, I got it, I just… Need to prepare myself, you know?”

_For what?_ L-Elf wants to ask, but he figures if Haruto has something to reply, the conversation will drag on.

It’s unexpected, but all the signs were pointing to this, if L-Elf had the ability to read them. Unfortunately, he is a soldier, not a normal teen. He doesn’t know what to make of the awkward contact between their lips.

It lasts longer than he wants. The surprise accidentally freezing his body for a moment. His hand pulls at Haruto’s shirt down towards him without meaning to, causing the contact to last. He lets go as soon as he’s able to; his arms rest at his sides, palms soaked with cold sweat. He has nothing to give Haruto but a glare of sorts but he’s returned a smile.

“Ah, guess that didn’t work. The neck it is. That’s the most optimal place, right?”

L-Elf tries his hardest not to sock him in the face. He nods reluctantly, eyes shut, the words not making it out of his throat. He braces for the contact.

Haruto takes his time. His lips meet L-Elf’s neck. It’s warm and his pulse feels rapid. Haruto’s tongue makes contact with his skin for a split second.

He bites.

L-Elf doesn’t wake up hours later. In fact, he’s still awake. His neck hurts, but not so much. He opens his eyes. Haruto is still there, above him, smiling.

“We didn’t swap.”

“We didn’t.”

“Why not?”

“I guess I wasn’t hungry. Maybe I can keep it under control then.” Haruto gets up and off him. He sits next to L-Elf, who is still lying in his bed. The latter makes no signs of moving so Haruto lies down next to him. The closeness is not rejected.

“Then why..?”

Haruto pulls the blanket over them while L-Elf is still confused. “Oh, this might leave a mark because we weren’t transferring runes.” He runs a finger over the light bruise on L-Elf’s neck and feels him shiver. Haruto puts his arm over him. He snuggles in close. “Good night, L-Elf.”

He would’ve pushed it. He would’ve kissed him again. But he’s going to let L-Elf process that for now. For tonight.

 

And when the dazed L-Elf does awaken from his stupor will he go look at the mark in the mirror, disgruntled. He’ll climb to the top bunk and spend a sleepless night.

He’ll have to reevaluate his view of Tokishima Haruto.

He can’t not let him bite him.

But why?

 


End file.
